


mum's the word

by historiologies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, aussie fire commissions, it's just a sweet little friendship fic, please donate and help!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/historiologies
Summary: just joshua and seungkwan hanging out at a flower shop after school.a commission to help out the aussie fires!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 13





	mum's the word

**Author's Note:**

> for my beloved [june](http://www.twitter.com/necrozmas). thank you for your donation to the aussie fires!! i hope you like this little thing.
> 
> request: seungkwan, joshua, flowers.

Joshua, Seungkwan decides, is a cliche. After all, pretty boy working at a flower shop is one of the oldest anime tropes in the book.

Seungkwan knows. He’s watched a lot of anime.

He’d snort if Seungkwan ever voiced it out loud, so he doesn’t — he just contents himself watching the other move around the space, unhurried and with ease. Joshua plucks a stem, two, and Seungkwan is fascinated at how confidently his hands weave them together with the bunch already in his hand to form a neat little clutch of white peonies, tied with a ribbon the color of the sea around Jeju during the heights of summer.

Simple, but sweet. It makes Seungkwan miss home.

“Hyung,” he finally says, cutting through the warm silence permeating the shop. Joshua looks up, quirks his eyebrow just a little, curious. “How did you learn how to do that?”

“Hmm?” His voice is melodious, but not soft. Joshua, with his three jobs and night classes, is the furthest thing from soft. “The flower bouquets, you mean?”

They’re not quite friends, but Seungkwan likes to spend time with him nonetheless. He’s gotten used to doing his homework on the counter after school, accompanying Joshua at the till while waiting for his sister to order supplies, balance books and handle all the little details of running a small flower shop in a fairly big city. Part of him thinks it’s because he gets more work done when he’s around someone who can’t be distracted by him, another part of him thinks it’s just because Joshua has a comforting aura.

“Yeah.”

His sister, though, thinks it’s because Seungkwan likes to sing, and when Joshua chimes in, they harmonize beautifully together.

Joshua shrugs, then smiles. “You get the hang of it, the more you do it.” He puts the bouquet away in the see-through refrigerator, satisfied. “Why? Thinking of joining your sister here?”

Seungkwan shudders. Flowers are nice and all, but nope. “Oh no, I was just thinking… like what made you work here?” Oops. There goes his big mouth. He usually has more awareness about the things that exit his lips but apparently staring at the pretty tulips has him more forthcoming than usual.

Joshua chuckles. “I mean, I didn’t grow up yearning to be the next big name in floral arrangements, if that’s what you mean.” He tugs up his sleeves so that they bunch up around his elbows, making it easier for him to scoop up the leaves and other debris that had collected while he was piecing the flower bouquet together. “I don’t know, I just think it’s a nice peaceful kind of space. It’s not as stressful as working at the cafe or temping at the publishing company, and your sister’s a nice manager.” 

He leans over and plucks a bunch of chrysanthemums from a display bucket, and Seungkwan watches him fashion a little ring with the stems, fascinated with the way his fingers poke and prod them into a braided circle.

“Plus, I get to hang out and sing with you,” Joshua finishes, and Seungkwan inhales softly when he places the flower crown on his head. It settles, soft and gentle, over his hair, and Seungkwan can’t help but be touched.

“Hyung, it’s so pretty,” he marvels; he peeks over Joshua’s shoulder at his reflection, cheeks pinking at the sudden gift. “I like it a lot. Thank you.”

Joshua pokes him on the cheek, and laughs when Seungkwan glowers at the act. “You’re welcome. It’s for always keeping me company, and for listening to me sing about Sunday mornings all the time.” He starts to sing that song again, in English, a mischievous sparkle in his eye and Seungkwan rolls his eyes, but smiles back at him all the same.

Shua-hyung may look like a cliche, but he’s far from one in real life. And that’s what Seungkwan likes about him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> [pls consider donating to help the recovery of australia from the fires!](https://twitter.com/piamuehlenbeck/status/1213293391603228672) thank you!!


End file.
